Transduality
Summary Transduality is defined as "transcendence in relation to duality". If we consider reality as a binary code, where the state of being is 1, and the state of non-being is 0, then a trans-dualistic being does not fit into the code itself (it can be either a code that is different from 1 and 0, or simply the lack of 1 and 0), remaining outside the realm of duality. Beyond being and non-being, regardless of yin and yang, outside of all forms of binary logic and is independent of them. Nondual/Transdual characters are usually characterized as very powerful transcendental and abstract meta-cosmic entities. Types Type 1 (Specific Transduality): Being qualitatively beyond and superior to the nature of one or several specific dual systems. Type 2 (False General Transduality): Being qualitatively beyond and superior to the nature of all dual systems and concepts within the scope of an entire level of reality. Any non 1-A (Outerverse level) characters who transcend duality at a basic level would also qualify for this level, as space and time can be thought of as dual concepts, as well as existing within/outside spatio-temporal dimensionality. Type 3 (True General Transduality): A state of being which is qualitatively beyond and superior to the nature of binary logic or duality at any level, including the conceptual, standing beyond the scope of all dual systems and concepts regardless of how complex they are. Such characters typically exist as contradictions within the context of their setting, and abide to dialetheic systems of logic, or are portrayed as existing within a state of single, indivisible wholeness bereft of any separation. As space and time themselves can be considered a duality, as well as the distinction between being within/outside spatio-temporal dimensionality’s limitations, this type is reserved for 1-A characters and up. Type 4 (Plurality): A state of being which is qualitatively beyond and superior to the nature of even the distinction between duality and transduality. Such characters will usually not obey the laws of normal logic at any level, and will obey completely different systems of logic altogether, up to and including those states which are beyond human comprehension. A basic example of Plurality is characters whose fundamental nature operates under many-valued or certain kinds of non-classical logic, where many different values can exist that are not true or false, 0/1/2, or any dichotomies in between. However, simply being able to use many-valued logic in a feat context does not qualify a character for this type, such characters must demonstrate true qualitative superiority to all types of dual distinctions. Naturally, only 1-A characters and up can have this type, as it exists outside all possible dual distinctions. Users Notes Transdualism is mainly a philosophical or theological concept. Although we can construct some non-dual mathematical and logical models, this will not allow us to actually understand non-duality, since our very thinking is based on binary principles. In Taoist cosmology, there is a concept known as "Taiji", which is defined as the state of limitless undifferentiated potential, otherwise, the oneness before duality and the source of all duality (yin-yang). Simply put, Taiji is a transdual/nondual concept. Other major theological systems have similar concepts. No human description can express real transduality, for our speech and reason are limited by duality (everything is or isn't, there's no in between, even the concept of "within / outside" is still based on duality), therefore, any attempt to express it in some work will only be a particular author's portrayal. The only way to combat such an entity, is to also be outside of the "binary code" or duality, or have the capability to affect the code of the nondual being (for example if being and non-being are 1 and 0 respectively and the nondual being is "2" if the being that is "1" or "0" as the ability to affect the "2", normally via hax, then they can affect the nondual/transdual entity). Category:Powers and Abilities